An electronic device such as a mobile phone can be provided with an electrical conductive module on a motherboard thereof, the electrical conductive module is exposed to an outer case, and can be connected to an external circuit (such as a plug connector) to transmit power or signals.
Chinese patent application No. CN01802042.9 discloses a carrier for a Land Grid Array connector, which comprises: a) a substrate having at least one upper section, at least one lower section and at least one adhesive section located intermediate the upper section and the lower section; b) the substrate has a plurality of openings, each of the openings is used to accept a contact member; and c) at least one contact member; the adhesive section contact at least a portion of the contact member and provides retention for the contact member. Such a substrate needs to have a three-layer structure comprising the adhesive section, which has a complicated structure and high production cost.